


Thomas and Hadrian Peverell

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry and Tom Peverell, Name Change, Sibling Relationship Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: WARNING THIS MAY NEVER BE COMPLETEWhat if young Harry Potter, knowing nothing of magic, wished upon one of the most mundane things, a shooting star? This star, taking his wish to heart transports him to a soul who is similar to his own. What if the important question is not who this soul is, but what time young Harry lands in? What, if in making this wish Harry gains a brother, and changes the course of history as we know it?





	Thomas and Hadrian Peverell

**Author's Note:**

> I recently decided to move my plot bunnies into their own works for the sole selfish reason of hopefully getting more feedback and being motivated to write, though this may never be finished so please be warned.

Little Harry Potter knew nothing of magic. He grew up with his aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their only son Dudley. He was made to do most of the chores from a young age. He didn’t mind so much, he even had a friend when he was little, a tiny garden snake that had no human name. Unfortunately the garden snake had been run off by the cats across the street sometime when Harry was five.

Today was New Year’s Eve, 1986, and Harry was once again locked in his cupboard while his aunt and uncle attended a party with Dudley. He didn’t mind so much, but oh how he wished to see the sky light up with fireworks, which he had heard of but never seen.

Much to Harry’s amazement, he found himself outside of the cupboard, and on the school roof. He recognized it from the time he had hidden from Dudley and his friends earlier in the school year. He had heard of superheroes, and wondered if he was one. He sincerely doubted it though, super heroes were strong.

Looking up at the night sky he saw something that he had never seen before, a shooting star, and Dudley, against his parents’ wishes had wished on shooting stars before.

Not believing it would help him much, but knowing that it was worth a shot, Harry wished for a place and time where he didn’t live with the Dursleys, where no one would find him, and where he would have a friend.

oOo

December 31, 1933

Tom Riddle hated his birthday, his roommates at the orphanage constantly told him it was the day that he had killed his mother, and that he was a murderer. Tom hated it, but he had also started to believe them. The caretakers usually couldn’t afford much, but they would bake cupcakes on the day of any of the orphan’s birthdays and hand them around. Somehow Tom had managed to snag two before wandering into the forest behind the orphanage, the only place he knew was safe.

Much to his surprise as he was eating one of the cupcakes he heard a loud pop and saw a small boy land on his bum in front of him. The boy was facing the other way, but Tom didn’t dare move, should this have been one of the kid’s cruel tricks.

“Ow.” The boy said. “Where am I?”

“London, Wool’s orphanage” Tom found himself saying. The boy spun around so fast that he fell back on his bum. His eyes went wide and started to tear up. If nothing else, he was a good actor.

“How’d I get to London?” The boy asked.

Tom looked at the boy critically. “I don’t know. One minute I was here alone, and the next you’re in front of me. Where’d you come from?”

“Four Privet Drive” The boy said.

“Where is that?” Tom asked.

“I don’t know. Surrey I think?” The boy said.

“What’s your name?” Tom asked.

“Harry Potter.”

“I’m Tom Riddle.” Tom answered. “Why are you here?”

The boys wide eyes looked at him with something Tom couldn’t discern. “I saw a shooting start and I wished for something.” The boy said evasively. “I don’t think you’re supposed to tell people your wishes.”

“You can tell me, you got here somehow right?” Tom asked, more curious than ever but the boy startled at something.

 _“Hello there”_ The boy hissed. The boy could speak to snakes! Like him!

 _“Hello, who are you?”_ The small snake asked.

_“Harry.”_

_“I’m Tom”_ Tom said and Harry started at this before he beamed a smile. Tom had never been the recipient of a smile. The snake slithered off, not happy to be ignored.

“I guess I can tell you what I wished for Tom, if you answer one question.” Harry said. Tom stared at him, and apparently the boy took that to mean go on. “Would you be my friend?”

Tom started. The boy had asked so earnestly, his hands were curled in his shirt but he stood his ground, Tom had to admire that. “No.” Tom answered and the boy’s face fell. “We will be brothers, they’re the best of friends, and they never leave each other’s sides” Tom said, he didn’t know much about siblings, just that.

Harry smiled again, Tom found that he liked to be the center of the warm beam. “I wished for somewhere where I didn’t have to live with my relatives, where I couldn’t be found, and where I would have a friend.”

For some reason, Tom believed the exact wording to be important and so he asked for it, taking out the small second hand notebook he’d gotten and a pen. In his large childish handwriting he wrote: _Harry’s wish: for a place and time where he didn’t live with the Dursleys, where no one would find him, and where he would have a friend._

Tom smiled at his new brother. “Come, you’ll have to stay at the orphanage with me.”

Harry stumbled forward and Tom took the last bite of his first cupcake, looking down he decided to do something that he would never have done for anyone else. “here” he said handing over the cupcake. Harry hesitate for a moment, tentatively taking the cupcake and looking back and forth from tom’s eyes to the gift.

“Thank you” he said, his eyes were watery and he took a small bite of the cupcake. Tom took his left hand and led him to the front door.

Harry scooted closer to him as they walked, still taking small bites of the cupcake, as if it were something to be treasured, Tom wondered who had this boy before, and what they had done to him.

He led the small boy to the kitchen, hoping to find the caretaker, Mrs. Cole. Mrs. Cole was a kind lady, she had apparently just founded the orphanage the year that Tom was born. She was currently twenty five and had not yet married. She came from a middle class family, had honey-blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She stood at five foot one and was very intimidating when she got mad.

“Mrs. Cole?” Tom asked. The matron turned around and looked surprised to see their linked hands. “this is Harry, he’s an orphan.”

“Oh, my dear” Mrs. Cole exclaimed. “Where did you come from?”

Harry was hiding behind Tom, trying to get away from the woman.

“Don’t worry Harry, Mrs. Cole is nice.” Tom said. Mrs. Cole’s eyes went wide.

“What happened to your family dear?” Mrs. Cole asked.

Harry shrugged trying to hide his face in Tom’s shirt.

“He’s staying with us right?” Tom asked Mrs. Cole.

She nodded. “I guess we’ll put him in with Robert, John and William” Mrs. Cole mused.

Tom frowned. The orphanage had five bedrooms, two were taken by the boys and one by the girls, the downstairs bedroom held Mrs. Cole. Tom had his own room, it had a bunkbed and would serve to hold two children if necessary, but no one wanted to room with him and he hadn’t ever wanted to room with anyone else. There were two full baths and one half bath.

Their current residents included, Robert, John and William, in one bedroom, Jack, Walter, Paul and Roy in another, Tom in his own, and Dorothy and Helen in the girls’ room. Girls were apparently more popular to adopt as that room had seen more occupants through it than all of the others combined.

“He can stay with me.” Tom offered.

“Really?” Harry asked, wide eyes.

“Really.” Tom stated. “Right Mrs. Cole?” Tom wanted to get his way, and he was sure that Mrs. Cole would go with it.

“I guess, if you both are alright with that.” Mrs. Cole said, taking in the sight of the most hated child in the orphanage with the small new comer. “Harry let’s get you cleaned up.”

Harry looked to Tom, and Tom was awed by the trust placed in him. “Go, you can always trust Mrs. Cole.”

Slowly the boy let go of Tom’s hand and was taken to the bathroom on the second floor. Tom hurried to his room, he made the bed on top up for Harry and looked towards his own bed.

Mrs. Cole usually managed to scrape together enough funds to get them each either a blanket or stuffed animal. On his bed lay his stuffed teddy. He’d picked it out for lack of a better option, it was well taken care of and soft to the touch.

Most of their other money was spent on clothing and school supplies, but Tom was grateful for his teddy which was named Theodore. He wondered what Harry would pick out.

oOo

Harry was absolutely awed by the orphanage, he had a friend and Mrs. Cole was very nice. She allowed him a bath and gave him clothes that were almost uncomfortably fitted. He wasn’t used to such things. She had gasped upon seeing his body, why he wasn’t quite sure but after they gotten the dirt and grime off of him he was led down to Tom’s room. He was surprised by the boy’s generosity and even more surprised by the size of the room they shared.

oOo

When Tom saw Harry, he was shocked. Th oversized clothes he was wearing had hidden a near sickly form. He glanced to Mrs. Cole to see if she had noticed.

“I just wanted to show Harry your room, and then we’ll get some food in him.” Mrs. Cole said.

Tom nodded. “You can have the Top bunk, I made it up for you. That’s Theodore, I’m sure you’ll get your own stuffed animal soon.”

Harry’s green eyes were wide with astonishment. “Thank you Tom. Mrs. Cole”

“Let’s get some food in you now.” Mrs. Cole said.

Tom watched over his new brother closely the entire day. The boy had a quality that the other orphans seemed to flock towards. They were all friends, except Tom, but there was a slight competition and malaise that never went away, because they each knew that the other stood in front of their chances for a home.

oOo

When they climbed into bed that night Tom only had one question. “Harry, when is your birthday?”

“July 31st, I’m six” the boy answered before deep even breathing pushed the silence from the room.

Seven months, that could work, they could possibly be siblings and there was no way that Tom would ever leave him. He’d have to talk to Mrs. Cole tomorrow.

oOo

Harry woke up and saw white. Sitting up carefully so as not to hit his head on the staircase…wait…he wasn’t even close to the ceiling. When he looked around the room he grinned, remembering the events of yesterday and was glad they were not just a dream.

He carefully made his bed and climbed down, he glanced at Tom. Tom, his brother. His grin grew wider before he put on his clothes from yesterday and crept out of the room. He went to the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen.

oOo

Mrs. Cole was not used to anyone being up at this time, she normally had a cup of tea and a couple of eggs before waking a few of the older kids to help her with breakfast, but there Harry was, all ready to start his day.

“Can I help you cook breakfast Mrs. Cole? I’m a good cook” The boy said quietly.

“Of course” She said startled. He immediately began making his way around the kitchen, familiarizing himself with the landscape. “Usually I have the older kids help with breakfast Harry.” She said as he rooted around for something. He froze.

“I can’t help. I can be ever so useful Mrs. Cole. I promise. Please let me stay” the boy said to her and she cursed whoever had abused the poor thing.

“Of course, you can help Harry, I just usually have the older kids be responsible for it, but if you would like…” the boy wasn’t listening anymore, taking out items and quickly whipping up breakfast for the eleven residents, having noticed the plate in front of her. She watched in awe as he multitasked and wondered how he came here.

oOo

Tom woke up slowly, as he usually did. But then he remembered his new brother and stretched leisurely out of bed before looking at the top bunk for Harry, and then he froze. The bed was made. Harry was gone. His heart started beating faster, sweat broke out on his forehead and his hands went cold.

Tom ran out the door intent on finding Mrs. Cole to search for his brother, he nearly fell down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen where he stopped dead, seeing Harry washing the pans.

“Harry?” He said brokenly. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled at Tom, before noticing the distress on his face and placing the pan down gently. Harry came up to Tom and hugged him, his forehead against Tom’s neck.

Tom hugged him tight, breathing deeply to calm himself and eventually running his hand through Harry’s hair to make sure that he was really there.

“I thought you’d gone.” Tom said.

“I won’t leave you Tom, not ever.” Harry said, eyes stern.

Tom nodded. He had to get dressed before breakfast, but he didn’t want Harry out of his sight.

“Why don’t you go up with Tom, Harry. I’ll set the table” Mrs. Cole said, much to Tom’s relief. Harry nodded.

oOo

Tom noticed that morning that the kids were easily won over to someone’s side when they were a good cook. With Harry’s food in their bellies, and Tom by his side, the two were quickly taken in with the other orphans. Plus, Harry reasoned with them. “Better here than a bad family”

Seeing the scars that littered his arms almost all the children quickly agreed that indeed the orphanage was better than an abusive family.

While Tom had never actually liked his peers, it appears Harry was in awe of the many people, always sticking close to Tom while also smiling and making friends with the rest.

oOo

Last week Billy Stubbs had found a rabbit, it was injured, and he immediately handed it to Harry, though he dubbed it Hopps before leaving it. Harry was able to nurse it back to health, but it refused to leave his side. Billy had claimed the light-yellow rabbit; however, it had the tendency to hop off to find Harry with whatever he was doing.

The orphanage changed at lot within the first month that Harry was there, the kids banded together to make sure that they all were well. Potential adopters were screened by the children, making sure that their peers wouldn’t go off to a bad family. No one fought who the parents chose and there was little competition, since there was peace and Harry gave attention to all the children when they needed it. Everyone felt closer to each other, thought not quite as close as Harry and Tom.

Tom decided, after the stupid Hopps was found with a piece of paper with one word written on it, Peverell, that he had found Harry and his shared names. He thought little of getting out of the orphanage now, Mrs. Cole becoming nicer to him through Harry and they had a home. Though Tom had noticed some strange things happen around him, like the speaking with snakes, but other things too. He couldn’t tell if it was a blessing or a curse.


End file.
